Situations may arise in home and personal defense when a handgun must be readily accessible even while sleeping. Consequently, there have been devices to hang a handgun or holster along the side of a bed. Examples of such devices may be seen in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,442 (Keenan); U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,930 (Henson); U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,396 (Hoffman) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,545 (Krozi).